Metamorphosis
by anonymousdestiel
Summary: After Cas is rendered unconscious, will the brothers be able to figure out what's wrong with him and will they like what they find? Can the bond between Dean and Cas be enough to save him? *First time writing a fic so please be nice. (Rated M for later)*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

Hi thanks for choosing to read my fic. This is my first time writing a fic so any reviews are appreciated. I hope you enjoy this story as it progresses. On another note it's rated M for later. This story is un-beta'd so any errors are my mistake, don't hesitate to inform me of them. Thanks!

**Chapter 1**

"So what you're saying is that that thing that we're hunting is a rogue vamp?" Dean shouted from the couch he was currently sitting on, with a beer in hand.

"Dean," Sam said from the opposite side of the room, "it's called a Nachzehrer, it doesn't come close to a vamp. I've called Bobby and according to him the only way to kill it is by putting a coin in its mouth and chopping off its head."

Sam and Dean have been tracking the Nachzehrer for a week, they followed its trail to Minto, North Dakota. They have been watching it now for days, researching Nachzehrers. No information about it on the database led to Sam calling Bobby for help.

"Wait, a coin? Is this coin going to be difficult to find? Do we need to call Cas?"

"Surprisingly no, according to Bobby, any coin will do. We just have to get in close enough to do it and fast."

Dean took a sip of his beer, "I still think we should call Cas for backup. Maybe he could help with the coin part."

"I don't think it's a good idea to call on Cas for help with every hunt we do. Plus, he does have responsibilities to heaven." Truth is, Sam wanted Cas there to help them as much as Dean did, except he didn't want to sound like a whiny bitch. "I don't know man, if you think we'll need Cas on the hunt then call him, he'll answer quicker to you."

Dean was about to start praying when Sam interrupted him, "I need some fresh air, be back in an hour or two. That'll give you two enough time to catch up." He retrieved the keys to the impala from the table near the door, "I'm taking the impala." Sam said with a quick smirk as he exited the room.

Dean swore under his breath, "Alright lets do this. 'Dear Castiel, I…uh _we_ could really use your help on this hunt. Please, if you're listening mojo yourself down here, pronto. In Gods name and all you angel dicks, Amen.'" Dean sat there waiting for what felt like minutes, when Cas appeared standing near the kitchen counter.

Dean nearly spilled his beer when he saw Cas, "Geez Cas! We really need to get you a bell and thanks for showing up."

Castiel tilted his head in confusion, "I always come when you call, Dean. What is it that you requested my help for?"

"Nachzehrer. According to Sammy we need to put a coin in its mouth before chopping up the son of a bitch. Problem is it has to be done quick."

"I see. Do you need me to gather supplies for the hunt?" Cas asked Dean, still unsure of his role in the hunt.

"No, no we have everything. Sam and I just thought we could gank the son of a bitch a whole lot quicker with you around. It'll be tough getting the thing to keep the coin in its mouth long enough for us to… well you know." Dean said.

"Yes, I understand now," Cas made his way towards Dean, "although, I could handle the creature myself."

"Cas," Dean retorted, "I can't send you in there alone! This isn't something we've dealt with before. We don't know how strong it is, and even if you could take care of it on your own, there is no promise that you'll make it out of there unharmed."

"My wellbeing is no concern of yours Dean." Cas said.

"You damn sure hell it is!" Dean was now screaming at Cas, "Cas, we've been through so much together you and I…and Sam, we're family we look out for each other. It's our job."

"Forgive me Dean," Cas replied overwhelmed by Dean's confession, "I didn't realize how important it was to you." Cas sat down next to Dean, taking in to consideration Dean's personal space.

* * *

Sam returned a little after their discussion and with the plan in hand they set out to the warehouse the Nachzehrer was taking refuge, and waited until dark. Both Sam and Dean were equipped with a sword and knife along with a fair number of coins. Cas had used his angel mojo to make sure the thing was still inside the warehouse. Once Cas confirmed its whereabouts, all three men entered. When they entered they found the Nachzehrer sitting comfortably in a rundown armchair.

"Did you really think I would make it this easy for you boys?" the Nachzehrer said with a smirk, "Name's Norma by the way. I see they're sending in models to do the hunting now. Not that I can complain, I like." Norma winked at the boys.

Dean had had enough of her stalling and made his way towards her with a menacing look in his eyes.

"Unless you want the others to die, I wouldn't take another step closer if I were you." Norma threatened. She flung the sword, which was in Dean's hand, to the other side of the warehouse. She made her way towards Dean, who was now defenseless. "My, my aren't you a looker," she said with her hands currently on Dean's face, "I should make you watch while I eat your little friends. Then I'll keep you to satisfy my dirty little needs." Norma winked at Dean.

"Bite me!" Dean retorted.

"Mm not yet sweetheart, but what I will do," her face inched closer to Dean's, "is leave you wanting more." She closed the distance between them.

* * *

"She's in there, just sitting like if she has been waiting for us." Cas said.

"Great! Plan A is a bust. Wait, it's a _she_? Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"Dean are you questioning my ability to decipher between genders? Yes, I'm sure it's a she."

"Okay, so change in plans." Sam said, "At least we know it's a she." Sam began pacing back and forth as a new plan came to him, "Dean remember that time you were able to trick Eve into biting you after you drank the phoenix' ashes. Well I have an idea, and you might not like it."

"Sammy, get to the point and quick before we lose this thing again." Dean proclaimed.

"Okay so, you use yourself as bait and charm her enough to get her to kiss you," Sam began, "or at least do what you did with Eve. Anyway before we go in you put one of these coins in your mouth and pass it to her when," Sam paused, "you know. After, you cover her mouth and I'll come from behind and finish it."

"This could work." Cas said.

"Whoa, wait why do I always have to be the bait?" Dean said as he turned to Sam who was currently sporting his signature bitchface. "Alright! I'll do it. Bitch."

"Jerk."

* * *

Sam made his way around her as Dean deepened the kiss allowing the coin that was hidden in his mouth to slip to hers. As realization hit her she backed away from the kiss but Dean was quick enough to put one hand around her as his other hand made its way to cover her mouth. She was struggling to escape his grasp, she did the only thing time allowed her and cast her shadow towards Cas. Sam was quick enough to decapitate her. Leaving Dean relieved, that was short lived as he saw what the Nachzehrer managed to do to Cas.

Cas was laying on the floor unconscious as Dean rushed to his side, "CAS!"

**Author's Note**

Sorry guys, you will be getting a lot of author's notes. I am using word to type each chapter so basically this chapter is 3 pages. I thought that would've been a lot but this is pretty short for a first chapter. On a side note I plan to update every other friday so next update will hopefully be on **December 13**.

I forgot to add this the first time I uploaded this chapter anyway if you have time you should really look up the Nachzehrer it's pretty scary. I got the information on the Nach off of wikipedia(not very reliable I know)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes**

Hey Guys! I can't believe you are actually following along with my story! It's truly unbelievable I'm just so happy to have it up for you. Alright Chapter 2! let me know what you guys think. I will try my best to continue to update every other Friday. Hopefully, maybe sooner because the wait was killing me. On to the story:)

**Chapter 2**

Sam helped Dean carry Cas inside the motel room they were staying in. He was confused with the events that happened earlier. As he helped lay him on one of the beds, he rushed to his laptop and began researching the Nachzehrer. As he read through a couple of stories he noticed that they all kept restating one fact.

"So get this," he began, "it says here that one of the ways the Nachzehrer makes its kill is by casting its shadow over its victims, who normally happen to be humans."

"But Cas isn't dead." Dean acknowledged.

"Exactly my point." Sam gestured to Cas, "He isn't dead because he isn't human. His energy may be drained which is why he is comatose right now."

"Okay so no reason to panic then." Dean said as he let out a sigh of relief, "Any idea how long he'll stay Mr. Comatose?"

"Not a clue. But seeing as how it was meant to kill him, I can guess a few days." Sam said as he scratched his head.

"Stupid son of a bitch," Dean said as he rubbed his face, "You were right we shouldn't have dragged him along."

"Dean, we would've walked right into a trap if it wasn't for Cas." Sam argued, "Plus like I said he'll get better in a few days."

* * *

It had been four days since the hunt and Cas was still lying unconscious.

Sam had left the room earlier to order takeout. Dean was currently slumped on the couch flipping through channels on the crappy motel TV. He got up from the couch and made his way towards the small kitchen when he heard a muffled noise coming from the bed Cas was on.

He rushed to Cas' side' "Cas, buddy, are you okay? Can you hear me?"

Cas moaned in response as he tried to sit up on the bed.

"Cas, whoa, take it easy."

"Dean." Castiel paused as he struggled to find the strength to continue, "What happened? How long was I…"

"Four days. You sure you're okay?" Dean asked once more, "We killed her but you took a lot of damage. Sam said you'd feel drained when you woke up."

"Dean I feel fine," Cas said as he stood from the bed, "perhaps a little sore but nothing that my grace can't take care of." Cas stood there for a couple of seconds before looking back at Dean who was standing behind him ready to catch him just in case. "Dean," Cas said almost panicked, "I can't heal, my grace," Cas paused as he looked down at himself, "It...It seems to have been weakened somehow."

Dean didn't know how to react to Cas' weakened state. "Cas, I think it's best for now that you get as much rest as possible. Maybe your grace will get better with some rest," Dean said as he guided Cas back into bed, "Get some rest for now, if you need anything just ask."

"Thank you," Cas said as he looked up at Dean before going to sleep.

* * *

Sam returned later that morning, "Hey," he said to Dean as he gestured towards Cas, "Has he woken up?"

"Uh, yeah but he wasn't feeling well. He said he was feeling sore but when he tried to heal himself nothing happened." Dean looked to where Cas was lying, "He seemed worried dude. Do you have any idea what might be happening to him?"

"I may have an idea but I think it should wait until Cas wakes up, you know?" Sam suggested.

"Yeah, okay. What's in the bag anyway?" He motioned with the beer in his hand.

"Breakfast!" Sam said happily as he lifted the bags onto the counter.

Dean got up and made his way to the kitchen, "Hey alright! What did you get me?"

"Breakfast burrito with," Sam said as he took Dean's breakfast from the bag to hand to him, "extra bacon and extra grease." Sam said disgusted with his brothers cravings, "You know, I won't be surprised if one of these days I walk in to find you dead on the floor."

"Yeah wouldn't you like that Sammy." Dean was all smiles when he saw the burrito on his plate. "Oh man this is as close to heaven I'll ever be." As he took a bite, he couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth.

"Geez Dean, do I need to leave you two alone?" He shot back as he made his way to the couch.

"You wouldn't know what you're missing out on." Dean said as he took another bite of his burrito.

* * *

Cas woke up that evening. He was startled when he heard a noise coming from what he presumed was his stomach. He knew this feeling and made his way to the kitchen in search for food.

"Hey Cas, feeling any better?" Dean asked from the table.

"Yes Dean, but I am feeling hungry." Cas said, "Is there any food left?"

"Yeah, hey Cas," Sam rose from his seat on the couch and made his way to the kitchen and brought out a bag of food and handed it to Castiel, "Dean told me about this morning. I may have a theory but you should eat first."

"Thank you, Sam" Cas said as he made his way to the table, "but if it's not too much to ask, I think it is best if I knew what was happening to me," Castiel paused as he tried his best to not sound demanding, "right now."

Sam was surprised by Cas' request, "Alright, but I think you should sit down for this." Sam suggested as he began to tell Castiel what he thought, "So I was researching the Nachzehrer and as I read I found out that there are many ways that it kills its victims, one of them being that the Nachzehrer will cast its shadow on its victim."

Sam was interrupted by Cas, "But I'm not dead so what do you think is wrong?"

"Well its victims are usually human and they usually die when the shadow is cast on them, but you're an angel and your 'life source' is your grace," Sam used air quotes as he began to get to the point but was interrupted as Castiel registered what Sam was saying.

"You think she almost killed me by consuming my grace?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, it's a possibility, but I think your grace will get back to normal, given its time."

Dean gave Cas a worried look. To think he came close to losing his best friend. _Too_ close. "We should stay put until Cas is feeling full on angel again."

"Just this once I think you're right." Sam said as he was rewarded by the ridiculous grin his brother was currently sporting. "Just this once Dean."

**Author's Notes**

As I said before you will be receiving a lot of my notes. I'd like to thank you guys for reading. As of this moment I am not sure how long this fic will be. Any reviews are greatly appreciated! On a side note, I'd like to thank my friends who have supported me with this story. They have read ahead I apologize for that but I don't want to spoil you guys. Any way as for the next update **December 27. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes**

I hope everyone has had a wonderful Christmas! This is the chapter that put me through hell. Took me two weeks to finally sit down and write it. I was in the zone so I apologize if there are any errors. Let me know if you find any and I'll correct them. Thanks for following along with the story and I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I did. Also before you guys read, I tried a new thing so tell me if you think it works. Thanks!

**Chapter 3**

The brothers and Castiel have been at the motel for two weeks hoping that Cas will return to full health, but with no improvement decided to drive to Bobby's and ask him for help. They arrived at Sioux Fall, South Dakota and were greeted by the all too familiar 'Singer Auto Salvage' sign hanging over the property.

Bobby lead them inside as he spoke, "What did ya idjits get yerselves into this time?" He looked at Cas, who at the moment looked like he would pass out at any given time, and said, "What's wrong with him?" as he pointed to Cas.

"Hiya Bobby, it's always nice seeing you too," Dean said with a little more sarcasm than was needed, "Almost died on the hunt but yeah no big deal."

"Don't disrespect me boy! Not in my house." Bobby reprimanded the boy.

Sam observed the conversation unfolding in front of him and decided to be the mature out of the two and interrupt before something regrettable were to happen, "Hey Bobby it's real good seeing you. Listen we came because there is something definitely wrong with Cas and we were hoping you may have some books here that would help with our situation."

Bobby gazed momentarily at Cas who was being guided to the couch by Dean. He found it odd to see Dean mothering someone who wasn't his brother. Then again the older brother always considered the angel family. Bobby still couldn't grasp why the scene in front of him seemed so, what's the word…natural. He heard Sam clear his throat, which snapped him back to reality, "Uh yeah, ya know where they are. Just make sure to put erything back to the way ya found it." Bobby walked out of the room, followed by Sam as they made their way to the basement to begin their research.

As Bobby placed his stack of books on the table in front of him, the scene that happened earlier started to play out in his head again and he just had to ask Sam what he thought of their situation, "Not to get in yer business or yer brothers but what's up with mother hen and her little chick?"

Sam couldn't help but laugh at Bobby's analogy, "Honestly Bobby, I don't even know but I'm not freaking out about their 'profound bond'. I'm just thankful that this time it's not me who needs to be cared for by Dean."

Bobby was processing what Sam as he was confused by Sam's declaration of Dean and Cas' profound bond. He was never informed of their bond. "Now hold on a minute _profound bond, _how dothey have a bond? "

Sam thought about how to answer Bobby's question before speaking, "I'm not exactly sure how but a while back I was trying to get a hold of Cas, you know…praying, and well I tried many times and zip, he was always a no show."

Bobby got comfortable in his seat as he spoke, "Ok so he never answered your prayers." He motioned with his hand for Sam to continue his story.

"I was with Dean when he suggested calling Cas for help with an object and I told him that I've tried getting a hold of him but nothing worked. I told him he could try praying to Cas and I also told him that I tried that many times. Well when he prayed I thought at first it didn't work but then he was there standing behind me and I was, you can say, a little pissed. I asked Cas why he came when Dean called and not when I called. All he said was that he and Dean shared a more 'profound bond' so I left it at that. Never questioned it or looked it up." Sam started to look at his pile of books in front of him, "You wouldn't happen to have access to more information on angelic bonds would you bobby?"

"I may have some books in those boxes," Bobby said as he pointed to a couple of boxes stacked neatly in the corner of the room, "never got around to reading them all but knock yerself out. Just remember that not erything will be true. It wasn't long ago that we thought angels weren't real."

Sam thanked Bobby as he got up from his chair and made his way towards the boxes. He reached for the box that was stacked on top of the other two boxes. He returned to his seat and placed the dusty box on the table. "I see what you mean by not getting around to reading them Bobby," Sam said as he breathed in a speck of dust causing him to sneeze.

Bobby let out a muffled laugh as he spoke, "Well I would've if you boys stopped calling me ery time ya need help with some undercover situation or to look something up for you boys. What is it that yer looking for exactly?"

Sam began emptying the box of the books it held and said, "I'm just curious about angelic bonds since you brought it up and what they mean and how it affects the two sharing the bond, you know just research."

Bobby looked at Sam with a hard look on his face, "Alright boy but if ya find anything I want ya to let me know first. I don't want to worry yer brother anymore than he already is. Do ya understand me son?"

Sam looked over at Bobby as he saluted him and said, "Yes sir." Sam sat back down on his seat and opened the first book as he skimmed through the pages in search of something promising but with no luck closed the first book and set it carefully back inside the box. He worked his way though the rest of the books from the first box with the same results and set the box aside as he made his way back to the other boxes. Sam noticed that Bobby had a much larger collection of books on angels than on anything else. "What's with all the angel books?"

Bobby glanced at Sam as he set aside his book, "Not that its any of yer business but I was hoping to write a book about angels for hunters, but I figured I would need help from an actual angel to confirm the facts and I don't think any angel would be willing to help out an old hunter so I just put them aside."

Sam was listening to Bobby, "You know as much as we like to believe all angels are dicks, they're not. Take Cas for one and Balthazar and as much as I hate to admit it, given the hell he put me through, there is also Gabriel."

"I thought Dean said that Gabriel and Balthazar were long gone."

"Did Dean say he saw wings? Because I sure as hell didn't. Plus Gabriel may bean angel but he acts like a trickster. I'm certain what Lucifer 'killed' was one of Gabriel's tricks. As for Balthazar, no wings so I'm 90% sure he is still somewhere out there."

Bobby began to rethink his decision about the angel book since many other hunters, like him, don't know much about angels as they do with other monsters. He set aside the idea as he spoke, "Are you ok with yer research or do ya need help?" Bobby asked Sam thinking that the two of them looking through the books would get the answer they're looking for quicker.

"If you don't mind I could really use your help." Sam said.

Bobby got up from his seat and they each lifted a box and carried it back to the table. Bobby took one of the books out of the box and wondered how Dean was coping with Cas' current situation.

* * *

Upstairs Dean was tending to Cas' needs. Dean made his way to the kitchen once Cas was comfortable in the couch, he came back with a bottle of Bobby's whiskey and two glass cups. He poured a small amount in each and handed Cas his glass as he took his own. Cas just stared at Dean, "Dude come on just take it, I already poured it out."

"Is Bobby ok with you drinnking his whiskey?" Cas said as he took the glass from Deans hand.

"Ah Bobby wouldn't mind plus he's with Sam. What he doesn't know won't kill him…or us." Dean smirked as he said the last part.

Cas made a face as he sniffed the liquid before taking a sip. Dean obsereved Cas with interest. He has never seen the angel drunk and now that his angel mojo was nearly gone it was number one on his to-do list. Granted Castiel was no lightweight he held his own against Dean.

After a few more drinks they managed to slip into an easy conversation. Cas asked Dean about his future and whether or not he was considering settling down and starting a family of his own. "I don't know man that never ends well for hunters. I've tried but it seems that everywhere I go the monsters are never far behind and I can't put anyone in anymore danger than they should be. And Sam, I can't leave Sam he _is_ my family, I have to take care of him," He paused as he poured himself another glass, "it's what my dad wanted me to do."

"See Dean that's what is wrong with you. You shouldn't have to do something you don't want to do because your father commanded it. You have taught me the concept of free will." Castiel said as he inched closer to Dean, "It's about time you listen to your own advice."

When Dean noticed Cas getting closer he nearly had a panic attack, "I think I, uh we need another bottle." Dean suggested quickly as he got up from the couch.

As he made his way back he made sure to keep a distance between them. He poured out more of the drink than before and offered more to Cas. Castiel was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol as he tried to keep the glass as steady as possible for Dean to pour the drink.

"So with your mojo you know almost gone, what are you going to do?" Dean asked.

"I haven't put much thought into that, but Dean even with my grace not being as strong as it once was, I am not useless in combat, I'm skilled in those areas. I try to remind you that I was a soldier of God. As for where I plan to go, I was hoping, if it is not too much to ask," Cas bowed his head and looked over at Dean much like a puppy, "to go with you. Hunt with you, and Sam of course."

Dean sat up baffled by Cas' request, "Well man, you know you can but don't try to get yourself killed anymore. Ok? I don't want to have to watch over you all the time."

Cas was relieved that he had someone to care for him as much as Dean does, "Thank you Dean and I promise I won't be a burden."

"Cas, buddy, you're not a burden ok. You're just not as experienced with hunting monsters as Sam and I are." Dean cleared his throat, "Not that you aren't experienced but now you'll have learn how to do it without your powers."

Cas shifted in his seat as he reached forward and placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, "I'll have great teachers I am sure of that." Cas couldn't help the feeling that was growing inside of him as he touched Dean. It was in a way confusing but not at all awkward. He enjoyed touching Dean, he yearned for physical contact with humans and it seemed that everyone he came in contact with either rejected him or he felt unwelcomed, but never with Dean. Ever since their first encounter Cas has always felt attached to Dean, and the thought was troubling him. Was this a normal feeling? Do people feel this on a regular basis with family and friends? Was this feeling mutual? Is this feeling something he ignited? The most troubling was that he liked this feeling and he didn't want it to end.

Dean was not sure why Cas felt the need to place his hand on his shoulder and to be honest he was a little uneasy at first but the feeling was later replaced by comfort, one he only felt when he was with Lisa. He was reminded of the easy lifestyle he had with her and Ben and how he loved them and how accepting they were of him coming into their family. Then he snapped back into reality as the feeling became all too familiar, and it frightened him. No this was definitely something he should not be feeling, especially with Cas, his friend, an angel, in a _male_ vessel. _Oh man, this alcohol is definitely screwing me over. _Dean thought to himself as he couldn't take his eyes off of his friend.

* * *

With no luck with the pile of books he was looking through Bobby got up to put the two boxes away, "Any luck with yer search?"

"Uh no not yet but I still have a couple of books to look through." Sam was starting to think that the search was hopeless. Between Bobby and himself, they have looked through more than fifty books and counting. Sam was exhausted and was about to give up when he grabbed the next book from the pile. He noticed how archaic the book looked. Its cover was made of deerskin, the pages were nearly coming out of the book. He opened the book and he took in the smell that gave him hope. _Yea this book is definitely old._ He thought to himself.

Bobby grabbed one of the remaining books on Sam's pile and started to read it. He was nearly halfway done when Sam shot up from his seat. "What is it boy?"

"We _have _to tell Dean." Sam was freaking out he wanted to tell Dean but he also wanted his brother to figure it out on his own.

"Well tell me ya idjit!"

"Ok so get this, it says here," Sam began as he held out the book for Bobby, "that an angel can only bond with another angel because their graces fuse with each other, so pretty much they offer up part of their own grace and exchange it for the other, but in some rare occasions if a humans soul is bright enough the angels' grace is able to fuse with the humans soul creating a bond. The bond is created for two angels to sense if the other angel is in danger or weak, and if the angel is injured, the bond acts as a sort of 'battery'. The bond is there to keep each other safe and alive. Dean and Cas have a bond but that bond cannot 'recharge' Cas' grace because it isn't as profound as it should be when made between two angels. They have to strengthen that bond in order for that to happen and for the bond to be stronger they have to you know." Sam stopped as he noticed the sudden realization in Bobby's eyes.

"They have to be in love. Those idjits sure did it this time. We should tell yer brother."

Sam rushed towards the stairs as he remembered the book, he ran back and quickly made his way upstairs with Bobby trailing behind him. What he saw stopped him on his tracks and he turned around to look over at Bobby whose expression was the same. They were shocked to even see the Winchester with _that_ much adoration in his eyes. What they had to tell his brother could wait.

**Author's Notes**

Okay I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing it. This chapter was twice as long as chapters 1 and 2 so I hope it makes up for my not uploading them quicker. I'm still not sure how long this fic will be. Next update will be **January 10** or possibly earlier. Oh hey guys it's my birthday next Saturday!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes**

So I wasn't planning on updating today simply because I haven't been 'in the mood' and it's not writers block but something was up, but I'm in a happy as hell mood right now because my record player arrived and it sounds heavenly.

Okay your regular 'Author's Notes' I hope you guys don't hate me that much. I know chapter 3 was a long one in comparison to the others. I love you guys for taking time to read! Basically as I said previously I would like to thank my friends for helping me and thank you guys for reading! Also any reviews are greatly appreciated.

**Chapter 4**

Cas had his hand on Dean's shoulder. He knew he was relaxed he could feel it. He knew this man inside out; he himself pulled him out of hell. Sure it was God's orders but he was the one who recalled the first time he saw him.

_The moment he saw a bright light he knew it was Dean, the Righteous Man. His soul was as bright as the rumors he heard said it was. Dean was a stubborn one but that didn't stop him from getting Dean out of hell. Once out he sensed something very wrong with Dean. He cradled this mans soul in his arms trying to create a body for the soul to take shelter in. He tried, as quickly as he could to make the body, but once it was completed the man's soul was too weak to bring the body to life. He knew how to bring the man's soul back to its full strength but many angels in the past have told him never to fuse his grace with a humans soul; he wasn't sure why but he was going to find out. _

Cas felt something when he touched Dean. He wasn't sure how or why but something inside of him told him to lean in. He slowly moved his hand to cup Dean's face. He cautiously leaned in trying not to scare Dean. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it wasn't but in all honesty he didn't care, all he cared about was the man currently sitting in front of him. He stopped moving once his face was mere inches away from Dean's. Cas looked straight into Dean's eyes, he saw no sign of panic. _No more hesitating. _Cas thought to himself as he moved to close the distance between them. Cas couldn't believe the happiness and joy and electricity he was feeling from one kiss. It was exciting! He opened his eyes to see that Dean had his closed. Cas smiled through the kiss before pulling back. It was a simple kiss but Cas knew that it wasn't. It wasn't like kissing Meg, it was much more.

* * *

Dean couldn't think straight that much he knew. He couldn't move, he felt paralyzed. There was a force keeping him in place, he tried to convince himself that this was wrong he didn't want to enjoy this but the feeling he was receiving was pleasant and he didn't want it to end. He was overthinking again, it was a common occurrence. He tried to relax. Maybe it was just him but he could have sworn Cas' face wasn't this close. He didn't register what Cas was about to do quick enough when he felt lips on his. What he felt was out of this world and it scared him. He was startled when Cas kissed him but much like before, he relaxed and let Cas take control of the situation so he closed his eyes. He was beginning to enjoy the feeling when it quickly disappeared. He was speechless he wanted so much for his friend to kiss him again, because he wasn't ready to let the feeling go. He stared at Cas, he was about to say something but he couldn't form his thoughts into words.

"Please forgive me Dean. I lost control of the situation. It was not my intention to kiss you." Cas said worried that he might have done something that could potentially ruin their friendship.

Dean tried to think of something to say but all that came out was a subtle, "Wow."

"Dean I am very sorry I think I've had too much to drink."

"Cas please tell me I wasn't the only one who felt that!"

"Felt what Dean?" Cas knew all to well what he was talking about but he wanted to hear Dean say it.

"I don't know it was weird and it happened so fast! It felt like two different swirls of emotions colliding with each other, mixing to create something completely different!" Dean was shifting in his seat in order to conceal his excitement. This was just something new and he knew it was something good.

"Dean I am not sure if it is something you should be feeling." Cas said worried that he may have done something wrong.

"What do you mean, I shouldn't be feeling this! This is the happiest I've ever felt in a long time!"

"Maybe we should stop drinking. I'm sure Bobby and Sam will be back soon. We wouldn't want Bobby kicking us out because we drank all of his whiskey. Come on Dean help me clean." Cas tried to lift the man but from what he could see, Dean wasn't going anywhere.

Dean wanted to help clean but he was too tired to even get up. He has been restless for more than a week. He desperately needed sleep. Cas could manage alone.

Cas retrieved a blanket from the closet and covered Dean with it. He himself wanted sleep but first thing first he had to clean their mess. He got the empty bottles from the coffee table along with their glasses. He cleaned the mess and made his way back to the chair next to the couch and drifted off.

* * *

Sam and Bobby quickly exited the room. Sam was shocked to find his brother in that situation and not say anything about personal space.

"Do you think they kissed?" Sam sounded more like a teenage girl than a 6'4 man.

"What they did is none of yer business and mine." Bobby reasoned. "Would it change anything if they did?"

"Well it doesn't say anything about change in the book…" Sam was quickly interrupted by Bobby.

"I'm not talking about the book ya idjit! Would it change anything between you and yer brother?" Bobby clarified.

"Look Bobby, what my brother does is his business. We have been mistaken as a couple for so long that the idea of my brother actually being with a man doesn't surprise me."

"What are ya going to do now? Are ya going to tell him?"

"Tell him about what we found out? I don't think I should anymore. It will only scare him away and I think, given what we saw up there, he'll figure it out on his own."

Bobby and Sam both heard the water faucet turn on in the kitchen, "I think they're done with whatever happened up there. I'm going to hit the hay. Ya make sure ya get some rest boy."

"Yea Bobby I'll head up after I clean up here," Sam said as he motioned to the pile of books still sitting on the table, "and Bobby, thanks for the help."

"Anytime Sam." With that Bobby left.

After a few minutes Sam finished cleaning and made his way upstairs. He was grateful when he found his brother sleeping on the couch and Cas on the chair next to him, which meant the guest room was free.

Sam wasn't sure how his brother felt about everything happening. He though about how his brother was going to react in the morning as he drifted to sleep.

**Author's Notes**

Alright guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As for the "Author's Notes" I will be posting them at the end of each chapter from now on. I don't know what it is about Bobby's character but I love it! Again any reviews are appreciated! Don't leave me hanging, I want you guys to tell me what you love and don't love about the story so far. Also, my birthday is next week and I'm so excited and i might be writing a lot this week so don't be surprised if you also get an update next week, and don't hate me if you don't. Next(regular) update **January 24**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sam woke up early that morning and went out on a morning run.. It was about 7am when he returned to Bobby's. As he made his way inside he noticed his brother and Cas still sleeping. He made sure to make as much noise as possible to wake them, "Rise and shine princesses!"

Dean didn't understand why his brother was this cheerful so early in the morning, "Dude what the hell!" Dean said as he started to sit up, "What time is it?" He was aware of the massive headache he had.

"It's 7:30 Dean. Did you have a late one last night?" Of course Sam knew what must've happened between the two.

"Shut up Samantha, I need some coffee." Dean walked towards the kitchen and began to brew enough coffee for all of them.

Cas woke up with a headache similar to Dean's. He knew it was a slight hangover but due to his lack of grace, he could not take care of it like he used to in the past. He rose from the seat and walked towards the kitchen with Dean. He couldn't remember much from last night but what he knew was that something happened between Dean and himself. He felt different. It was a good different. The more he tried to remember the worse his headache became.

Dean served himself a cup of coffee and drank half before serving some coffee for Cas, "Here man you need it," he said as he handed Cas the drink, "It'll help with the headache."

Cas took the drink from Dean. As he reached for the cup his fingers grazed Dean's hand.

As Cas touched Dean's hand, Dean couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach. It wasn't something that happened with everyone. The last person he remembered ever feeling this way was with Lisa and even then it wasn't as strong.

"Dean I think we need to talk about what happened last night." Cas began.

"As much as I agree with you, right now isn't the time." Dean honestly couldn't remember much, all he remembered was Cas and it scared him. "Let's wait it out at least until the headaches pass."

* * *

Later that afternoon Bobby pulled Sam to the side, "Do ya think yer brother remembers last night?"

"I'm not so sure. He hasn't treated Cas differently and he seems pretty calm about it."

"Maybe we should say something about it, see if it jogs up any memory of last night, ya know?"

"I think you're right. Just enough for him to kick us out of the room and talk to Cas about it."

Sam and Bobby both made their way to the living area where Cas and Dean were. They sat across from the two. Silence filled the room it was awkward and neither of the two liked it.

Dean was the one to break the silence, "Sammy what is it? Did you find anything that would tell us what's wrong with Cas?"

"Uh yea Dean but that's not what we," Sam gestured between himself and Bobby, "want to talk to you about."

"Well what is it?"

Sam didn't know where to begin, he didn't want to tell his brother about what happened but he needed to know. More silence but this time Bobby spoke up, "It's about you and yer angel friend."

Dean was confused, what about him and Cas? "Well?"

"We don't know what we saw when we came back last night but it may have led to something else." Sam tried to get his brother to understand what he was implying but it didn't seem to work. "Well when Bobby and I came up we uh, don't freak out Dean, we uh saw you know you two, but uh you were both pretty close and there was a couple of bottles on the table and…" Sam began to explain the situation as his brother began to sit up.

"You don't think Cas and I," Dean looked at Cas. Every time he stared at him he felt butterflies in his stomach. It was starting to make some sense. It would explain why his brother and Bobby were looking at him like concerned parents. "Oh God."

"Dean I don't understand. What are they talking about?" Cas asked.

"Guys I need to talk to Cas, you know, alone."

Sam mouthed 'finally' at Bobby as they both walked out of the room.

"Uh Cas, buddy, last night I'm guessing we had too much to drink and well I don't remember much about what happened but all I remember is you and now I can't stop feeling something about…you. And with what they just said it doesn't really surprise me that I'm feeling all of this, it actually makes sense. We are friends, best friends in fact and we have this 'profound bond' and we look out for eachother..." Dean didn't know whether all of what he said made sense to Cas but he just needed to put everything out there.

"Dean I'm not sure what exactly you are saying. I still don't know what happened last night and I'd like to know."

"Cas I think we may have had a moment." Dean was struggling to say what he pretty much knew happened between them. He ran his hand through his hair and exhaled deeply, "Cas I think we kissed"

Cas didn't know what to do. Should he apologize for something he doesn't remember doing or should he just accept what happened and move on. It was confusing. "Dean I think I'd remember something like that if it actually happened. I care about you, yes I always have, but Dean are you okay. For as long as I've known you, you don't speak about your feelings and it worries me."

"No no Cas I feel fine; if not better than before. I don't know I just feel relaxed like if this is ok." Dean was relieved Cas cared he couldn't put up with losing someone else. He lost Jo, Ellen, his brother countless of times, Lisa, Ben, and many others he grew to care about.

"Dean now that you said you feel better than before, I woke up today and I felt my grace stronger than before. Not by much but it was better. Didn't Sam say they found something? I think we should go look for them."

"Yea Cas let's go." Dean reached for Cas and helped him up.

**Author's Notes**

As promised because it's my birthday here is a little present for you guys as well. This chapter gave me hell. I guess you can say it was a filler chapter. You know setting the scene. I wasn't feeling this chapter, still not but it's better than what I originally had. Might come back to this chapter and fix it later. Next Update **January 24** (i believe it's next saturday)


End file.
